Like a Tabby Avoids the Water
by ninjagirl91
Summary: The begining of Minerva and Ablus' relationship.How some things happened. ADMM Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter I only wish I did

Like a Tabby Avoids the Water.

A young-blacked hair girl awoke not knowing what was about to happen. She stretched and put on her dressing gown. She went down stairs to see a man with dark auburn hair. His bight blue eyes made her stare for a moment. He smiled then asked.

"May I speak with your parents."

She nodded. "Mum, Dad, a man here to see you."

"Where in the den, Minerva" Her mother called. They entered when the man took a seat she realized the man was wearing a velvet violate suit. The man took a seat. Minerva sat next to her mother. The man handed a letter to Minerva. She opened it.

"I don't understand. No one in my family is magic how can I be?" Her parents stared at her. She handed her mother the letter. She read it then hugged her daughter.

"Oh Minnie I'm so happy for you, but how are we going to pay for this?"

"You can exchange muggle for wizard money. All the things she needs is on the second sheet of parchment."

Minerva asked the question she had wanted to know. "Who are you?"

"How rude of me. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts."

"How are we going to buy her things we don't have time."

"Mum, I'm 11 I can go by myself. Stop worrying."

"Sweetheart you don't even know where you're going."

"Mum… stop fussing."

"Your mother is right, Diagon Alley is rather had to find."

"What?" She asked.

"Diagon Alley is where you buy your school things. If you would like I could show her the way. That's if you wouldn't mind Minerva."

"Thanks," They where off. First stop for them was Gringotts. They exchanged for gold. Then Albus gave Minerva tour. She wished she eight more sets of eyes. They bought all of her school things then there was some left over so they brought a few extra books and an owl so she could keep in touch with her family. Minerva was ready to go home. Albus waved good bye as she walked on to the bus. She read all the books she couldn't wait for September the 1st.

The 1st of September arrived. Professor Dumbledore had told her how get on to the platform. She was excised. She saw a young girl with curly blonde hair. She looked scared. Minerva walked over and introduced herself.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall what's yours?" She smiled. The blonde smiled.

"Daisy Gail, glad to meet you. You siting with anyone on the train?" Minerva shook her head. They sat together. Minerva was surprised to hear that Daisy was from a pureblood family, but she was so nervous to go to school.

"Why are you scared you know all about magic?"

"I don't know any thing Mum wouldn't let me near her books when I was younger." They arrived at Hogwarts. Minerva was worried about what house she was going to be in. Daisy had told her all about the Sorting and how the hats like to sing a song, the hat was old patched and dirty. Looked like if you out it on your head it would fall apart. When Daisy's name was called she shivering. She was sorted in Gryffindor house. Minerva was now very nervous she looked for something to distract her. She noticed Professor Dumbledore he smiled at her. She smiled back. She had to remember house didn't matter. Her name was called. She went up it was a few seconds before the hat yelled.

"GYFFINDOR!" Minerva sat down next to Daisy then looked up at the Head Table. Professor winked at her to show he said congratulations. Minerva knew she was going to like it here.

"You know Professor Dumbledore?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah he's the one who told me I was a witch."

"Oh, you have signs of good luck, he's our head of house." The first week past in a blur for Minerva. Her favorite class by far was Transfiguration. She had a real knack for it. She could do every thing perfect. Daisy was pretty good to but she was much better at potions so they helped each other out. The first weekend they were going to go down to the lake after breakfast. Minerva came down in a bad mood. She grumbled good morning to Daisy. "You need to lighten up." She said she added to spoons full of sugar to her tea. "What put you in a bad mood any way?"

"Those stupid Weasley Twins (One of them the Grandfather of Arthur) another prank in the hall way I've been trying to get down here for an hour. Then that stupid poltergeist showed up! Let's just go down to the lake." They went and sat by the lake their homework was done. Minerva stared at the large black pool that was the Black Lake. She wondered what lived in its depths. She loved to swim but she would till she knew live in it. She had read all about the creatures that lived in the deep in her DADA textbook and they didn't sound very inviting, While she was off in her own little word some one came up and pushed her in to the lake. She fell into the cold depths. Her robes weighed her down. She couldn't breath. She was thrashing in the water. She felt something slimly wrap around her. Then she was lying on the shore. Every thing was going dark she didn't know where she was any more.

She woke up it a soft bed. She sat bolt up right. "What on earth happened?"

"Thank goodness your awake." Said a very tearful Daisy. "Some blonde guy pushed you in the lake. I don't know who it was up I could spot him if I saw him."

"Ms. McGonagall how are you feeling." Professor Dumbledore asked gently.

"I'm fine, I just need to ask one thing. What took me out of the lake because I know it wasn't human."

"The giant squid helps the students all the time." Poor Minerva passed out again.

"I don't think you should have told her that Professor." Said Daisy wiping her eyes.

"Most likely not but she wanted to know I couldn't deny her that. I've seen her spell work and rather not want to be on the wrong end of it." He smiled and left the Hospital Wing,

Daisy watched him go. Then laughed she could already tell who his favorite was. She made sure her friend was comfy before leaving to. When she walked into the hall she saw a blonde boy about 3 years older. He had a pale pointed face and pale gray eyes. He had his wand pointed at her. Then she heard a voice. "Hey Malfoy quit picking on the first years. This boy was the same age as the other. He had raven black hair, pale green eyes and a very hansom face.

"Shut it Riddle." Malfoy sneered.

6 years later…

Minerva heard a rumor that Professor Dumbledore was opening an Animagi class. She wanted to learn. After she signed up for the class she began having very odd dreams about a tabby cat that kept falling into lake and Professor Dumbledore pulling it out. She hated lakes even since she been pushed into the black lake. She couldn't wait to start.

To her horror when she found out the rest of the class chickened out. Now she was alone with Professor Dumbledore. "Alright Ms. McGonagall, do you know what animal you want to become?" He asked.

"Yes, a tabby cat. Sir are we going to have this class outside at any time?" Professor Dumbledore gave her a strange look.

"Not unless you want to when you get your form together and run around in it." He said wounding why his student was acting in this way. Minerva shook her head quickly father she was from that lake the better she was from protecting herself from that dream come true. As much as Daisy like to point out she like Professor Dumbledore but it was like a student should like a teacher it wasn't any thing else.

"May I ask how you know that exact animal you want to become most people don't know." She blushed.

"Dreamed I was a tabby cat for the last 3 weeks." This makes Professor Dumbledore interested.

"Since we don't need to find that out would you like to try something basic transformation?" She nodded wondering what she would do first. "Let's try something easy like whiskers. Can you picture them where they might appear. They appeared next came her ears she shank on to her back paws. She felt her forepaws. Finally came her tail. She looked up then she realized she had done a full transformation. She looked up at him.

"Meow…" Then she ran around the room in panic. Then she was picked up. She felt her left ear scratched, she purred.

"Clam down Minerva, just picture you human form it's not hard to change back." She did, Professor Dumbledore offered her a seat. "That was very good, more then expected but very good."

"Most people don't do that do they?"

"No, and who do usually don't want to change back. Or have something close that the animal has."

"Such as my fear of the lake." She said rather quietly.

"When you fell in your first year yes. Now do you fear all water?"

"No, sir just lakes more The Black Lake then any other." Dumbledore nodded understanding.

"Every one has fears. Never hold it against yourself. I'll see you next week." Minerva left the room and found Daisy and told her what had happened.

"You can go in to a whole cat can you show me?"

"Sure I should practice anyway." She turned into a cat. Daisy stared at her.

"Min you're so pretty." She meowed proudly. Then she was picked up. She thought Daisy had done it till she heard her yell. "NO COME BACK. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH HER!" Minerva knew she was in trouble. Then when she felt the icy water wrap around her. She began panic not know would happen next. She felt a pair a hand garbs her. Then she was wrapped tightly in what felt as a cloak. "Professor is she all right."

"Yes, Ms. Gail I think she'll be alright if we just warm her up."

Minerva sat realizing for the first time what had happened. "Damn it! Damn it! I tried my hardest to stay way from that stupid lake then some one has to throw mw in." She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth noticing Dumbledore standing next to Daisy. "Oh sorry Professor, I didn't see you…" He smiled and nodded then left the room.

"Oh, Min, how are you feeling?"

"Fine now Daisy, it was shock more then any thing else."

"You know he likes you?"

"Yeah, I am his favorite, though he doesn't admit it."

"It's more then that Min much more then that." The Year got on and Minerva was recorded Animagi. She had the top grades in her NEWTs she always wanted to be a teacher. Since she was much to young she got a job and waited or her chance. It arrived December of 1956.


End file.
